1. Field
This application relates to a wire connection apparatus to drive links using wires.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a drive structure using wires as a structure that allows a mechanism configured by a plurality of links to be driven. In the drive structure using the wires, a driver is not directly connected to an end effecter or an articulated joint through which one link is joined to another link, but is located at a part that has no motion or little motion, so the link may be minimized in weight, size, and inertia. Therefore, an advantageous design is possible in terms of driving efficiency and stability of a robot.
In the drive structure using the wires, the wires are typically connected to the driver via a plurality of moving links. In this case, a length of a path of each wire varies according to a motion of a link between the end effecter and the driver and a motion of the articulated joint through which one link is joined to another link, thereby resulting in a coupled motion of the end effecter. That is, the motion of the link or the articulated joint will cause the end effecter to move even if the driver is in a fixed state.